Specific aims: (i) To investigate the role of PDGF receptors alpha and beta in wound healing, (ii) To determine the mechanism of skin blistering in PDGF receptor alpha mutants, and (iii) To examine the pigmentation defects in PDGF receptor alpha mutant chimeras.